Junjou Romantica
by Firediva0
Summary: Misaki's childhood friend comes to visit. When they meet again he suddenly confessed to Misaki claiming to want him to be his lover what will Misaki do? What will Usami do when Misaki goes missing. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Before the Storm Came

**Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters. I use OC's**

**Summary: **Misaki's childhood friend visits and confesses his love to Misaki. What will Misaki do? What will Usami do when Misaki goes missing?

Chapter 1 Before the Storm Came

"Usami!" Misaki screamed as he ran into the bedroom.

"What the hell is this?" Misaki asked while he held a pot in his hand.

"Hot pot" Usami said in a calm way.

"Hot pot is not black!" What the hell did you put in this?" Misaki asked with a disgusted expression.

"All sorts of delicious vegetables and love." Usami said with a innocent face. "Why don't you eat it?"Usami asked curiously while lying in bed.

"Dont wanna. I would die!" misaki said irritated.

" Fine if you don't eat it why don't I eat you instead?" Usami asked while he got up and hugged Misaki.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled as he ran towards the living room.

~In The Living Room~

"Usami! Time for dinner get your lazy ass out here!" Misaki yelled.

"What's for dinner darling?" Usami asked while hugging Misaki.

Misaki blushed. "I am not your darling!" Misaki said as he hit Usami on the head. "Anyway we are having udon!" Misaki said still angry.

"Yay!" Usami said as he ran to get Suzuki-kun his favorite bear.

While eating dinner Usami and Misaki talked about there day.

5 minutes later the doorbell rang. As Misaki joyfully opened the door he was speechless. Usami came and went to see why Misaki was so quiet. When he heard Misaki mumble the name Akira.

* This is my first fanfic. So please tell me what I can do to improve it. Also I hope I will be updating faster and longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounter From the Past

**Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters. I use OC's**

**Summary: **Misaki's childhood friend visits and confesses his love to Misaki. What will Misaki do? What will Usami do when Misaki goes missing?

Chapter 2 Encounter From the Past

"Hello Misaki. I see you still remember me. Akira said.

"Who the hell are you?"Usami asked wondering why he was being so friendly with Misaki.

"My name is Akira. Misaki's childhood friend. Who the hell are you?" Akira asked Usami.

"Misaki's Guardian". Usami said irritated. Usami glanced at Misaki and froze."Misaki what's wrong"? Usami asked.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Nothings wrong." Misaki said. Usami was still worried.

"Anyway how are you Akira?" Misaki asked now focusing on Akira.

"I am good" Akira said.

"So what did you come for?" Misaki asked curious.

"Straight to the point Im hurt and I wanted to hang out with you after being apart for so long. Come on can't you come out and play?" Akira asked.

"Its up to Usami" Misaki said glancing at Usami awaiting for his answer.

"Im sure he wouldn't have a problem with it". Akira said with a innocent face as he and Misaki waited for Usami to answer.

"No". Usami said Irritated.

"You want to go out and play with me don't you Misaki? Akira said looking at Misaki.

"Um… sure" Misaki said while twitching because of the crackling sounds coming from behind him.

" Okay we will meet up tomorrow at the station at 11:00".Akira aid happy.

"Bye." Misaki said and then closed the door.

*Omg What will Usami do to Misaki?What was with the crackling Misaki heard? What will happen next?

* Remember the rating changed to M. So there will be lemon in later chapters!

*I plan on updating again later today. Remember that is what I plan hopefully nothing goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 Usami's Pay Back

Chapter 3 Usami's Pay Back

"Misaki!" Usami said irritated. He then pulled Misaki's arm went up the staircase and threw Misaki on the bed.

"Usami what are you doing?" Misaki asked while trying to get up. Usami didn't answer instead started to take of Misaki's shirt.

Misaki blushed and then started to say "Usami wait". Usami didn't listen and continued what he was doing. When Misaki's shirt was fully off Usami looked at Misaki's bare skin. Then started to pinch his nipples.

"Ahh" Misaki started to let out. Than Misaki gasped as Usami started to lick his nipples in a circular motion. "Ahn" Misaki let out again. He knew he was enjoying it but didn't dare say it. Then Usami started to nibble on his nipples. Misaki kept thinking it felt so good.

Misaki started to think how good it felt when Usami's hand glided down his body. Misaki twitched as Usami's cold yet warm hand started to touch the tip of his genital(his sanctuary). Misaki felt so good.

Usami started to pinch it Misaki's genital making him let out a small groan trying not to let Usami hear it. Then Usami stopped and turned Misaki and started to use his fingers. While using his fingers Usami used his free hand to give pleasure to Misaki's nipple. Usami then started to nibble on Misaki's ear. Then he whispered "I love you." Misaki blushed a deep red and then said in a very low voice "I love you too." Usami then smiled and took Misaki's genital and started to pump. When he felt Misaki's pre cum he then thought Misaki was wet enough. So he gave Misaki a passionate kiss and then entered Misaki's hole. Panting and groans filled the room. Misaki and Usami were both knew they were going to cum soon. "Im cumming!" Misaki let out. When Misaki finally came so did Usami inside of him. Usami got some toilet tissue to wipe the cum off of Misaki.

"Would you like to take a shower?" Usami asked as he went to put on the water to get it warm.

"Yes!" Misaki said walking to the closet to get them both some clothes to change into.

~In The Shower~

That is all for now. I may post again today and I may not. You will find out soon. 2 days until Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4: Akira's and Misaki's Outing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any way the only things I own are the plot and Akira.**

Chapter 4:Akira's and Misaki's Outing

"Usami breakfast!" Misaki yelled from the kitchen. When Usami came down Misaki didn't notice until two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Misaki blushed a light red and put the breakfast on the table.

~At the Table~

" Usami today I am going to the train station to spend the day with Akira. So I may be home late." Misaki said still eating his breakfast. Usami was silent until finally he spoke."Oh i am gonna miss my cute little Misaki. I may not be able to survive until then. Usami was yet again behind Misaki and went unnoticed until he wrapped his muscular arms around Misaki's petite body and gave him a long passionate kiss making the boy turn a deep crimson. Just as Misaki was about to protest Usami whispered in his ear. He whispered " I guess I will have to get my fill of Misaki tonight." Those words alone made Misaki's face so red it looked as if he had come down with a terrible fever.

The next words were not surprising. "Baka Usami!" Misaki screamed out and then left out the door heading to the train station to meet Akira. Inside the house Usami was wondering if it was a good idea to let Misaki go meet up with Akira. He wondered if Akira would dare try to put his hands on Misaki. This thought scared him. He decided to trust Misaki and try to work on his manuscript.

~At the Train Station~

Misaki walked up to Akira and asked Akira if he has been waiting long. Akira replied saying he just got there. They both walked and bought their tickets tickets to ride the train. The rode the train and got off when it came to there stop. They then walked for a little while until an amusement park they went to when they were kids was in view.

~At the Amusement Park~

"Wow I remember this place." Misaki said excited. "Glad to see you remember." Akira said smiling. They then walked toward the ticket booth and bought two all day passes. When Akira was paying for his Misaki noticed what Akira was wearing. Akira was wearing a black top. black pants and black shoes. Misaki wasn't surprised because black and red had been Akira's favorite color since he was little. His hair was even black. His eyes were a dark blue and it seemed as if he could see through your soul. Misaki was wearing a black top to and it drawed attention to his amazingly innocent emerald eyes. He wore red skin jeans since it was also one of his own favorite colors and he also liked purple. Misaki wore red and black converses to. When Akira was done buying his ticket he asked Misaki a question. " What do you wanna ride first?" Akira asked.

Misaki looked around and noticed a very tall ride that has seats and would take you all the way in the air really slow and then when you get to the top it drops really fast. He pointed to Akira and Akira said "I guess you still like fast rides." Then chuckled when Misaki nodded his head like a puppy. They then walked to the tall ride and got on. They talked as it slowly risen and when they realized it was about to drop they tightened their grip on the handles. When the drop came they screamed while the wind hit their face really hard. After they finished the ride they rode a couple more. 6 hours had passed when they decided they were done and wanted to go to a nearby cafe.

~At the Cafe~

Akira and Misaki both picked out a booth and Akira went to go and get the food. When he got the food before he went back to the table he stopped and took out a bottle and poured something into misaki's drink. He then started to walk back to the table.

~At the Table~

When Akira gave Miski his food he watched as Misaki ate. When they walked out of the door Misaki said he didn't feel to good. He then started to get dizzy. When he was about to fall completely into the darkness he looked at Akira but didn't notice the smirk forming on his lips.

**Thanks for reading/reviewing my story! I am so sorry this chapter is late. Also happy New Years its 2014! Yeah! I hope you have a wonderful year and all your resolutions come true!**

**~Firediva0**


	5. Chapter 5:Where am I?

Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica!

AN:So sorry its late!Please enjoy!

**Recap**

~At the Table~

When Akira gave Miski his food he watched as Misaki ate. When they walked out of the door Misaki said he didn't feel to good. He then started to get dizzy. When he was about to fall completely into the darkness he looked at Akira but didn't notice the smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

Chapter 5:Where am I?

~Misaki POV~

When I woke up I was in a big room. It was blue and had gold lining. The last thing I remember was going out with Akira and then getting insanely tired.I wonder what happened. No before that where am I? Where is Usami? I started to walk out the room. When I opened the door I saw many more doors. I dont know where the exit is so I will just be careful and try to find it. Hopefully I find out where the hell I am and where the hell Usami and what the hell happened last night. When I crept around the corner I saw a window. I looked out of it and noticed that I was in a big mansion.

~Usami POV~

When I finished my manuscript it was around 4:00 am. Misaki still didn't come home. I was starting to get worried. I decided to wait till morning. If he didn't come home I would go out and look for him.

~6 hours later~

He never showed up. Now i'm pissed first i'm going to call his cell.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

No answer

Oh shit. He didn't answer. Who the hell does this Akira kid think he is? "I'm gonna find him and kill him." Usami said. First I need to find out where he and Misaki went. Wait I need to find out about his and Misaki's past. I started to walk towards Misaki's room. When I walked in everything was clean. I started going through yearbooks,and journals. I found one of Misaki's old diaries. It was from shortly before Misaki's parents died. I thought to myself. This was from the biggest depression of his life. I it okay if I read this?

AN: Like the cliffhanger? Anyway I cut it off for a reason. I have a question. Do you prefer short chapters fast updates or long chapters and slow updates? Also make sure to read some new stories off mine that should be up by monday! Have a good day and sorry for the late chapter!


End file.
